official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Springs, Georgia
Sandy Springs is a city in Fulton County, Georgia. The population of the city is 93,853. The city is the site of several corporate headquarters (though many are assigned "Atlanta" mailing addresses) such as UPS, Inspire Brands, Cox Communications, and Mercedes-Benz USA's corporate offices. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 57.19% White (53,674) 19.77% Black or African American (18,554) 14.34% Hispanic or Latino (13,458) 6.08% Asian (5,706) 2.62% Other (2,461) 10.6% (9,948) of Sandy Springs residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sandy Springs isn't perfect by any means, but more desirable in comparison to its neighbors to the south. The city reported 109 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 11.47 murders a year. Pokemon See the Fulton County page for more info. Fun facts * In 2010, the city became the first jurisdiction in Georgia to successfully "bail out" from the preclearance requirements of Section 5 of the Voting Rights Act. * Prior to 2005, residents relied upon a large, traditionally modeled county government for the provision of services, which residents felt did not adequately meet their needs. These challenges formed the basis for desiring a streamlined government physically closer to constituents and responsive to community desires. Sandy Springs initiated a non-traditional approach by operating as a Public Private Partnership (PPP), with nearly half of City staff employed by a private company. In 2010, the City undertook a comprehensive procurement process to rebid all general city services, resulting in multiple providers, providing considerable savings and higher levels of service for the City. The Sandy Springs PPP model is widely regarded as an example for other local governments, with city leaders from across the country and around the globe, including China, Japan, Korea, Finland and others visiting Sandy Springs to learn about the PPP model. Since the incorporation of Sandy Springs, several other metro cities have formed – Dunwoody, Brookhaven, Peachtree Hills, Milton and Johns Creek – each instituting a form of the Public-Private model. ** In 2019, the Sandy Springs City Council moved to scale back the PPP model. 183 contract employees will now be hired directly by the city, leaving only 15 outsourced full time workers by the end of 2019. The city will still outsource a number of services, including the city attorney’s office, as well as security, street sweeping and ambulance services. The move is expected to save $2.7 million in the next year and more than $14 million over 5 years. * Sandy Springs offers a host of annual events each year. More information can be found on Wikipedia. * Sandy Springs has a great amount of amenities to offer. It has some shopping centers, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, dollar stores, some local restaurants and businesses, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, Walmart, Nintendo World, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, Steel Canyon Golf Club, Cherokee Town & Country Club, Dunwoody Country Club, Whole Foods, Home Depot, Solstice Apparel, Lowe's, Kroger, Target, some auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of hotels/motels, and a bit of other things. Category:Georgia Cities